


Losing My Religion

by heartof_paper



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Loss of Faith, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Realization, Self-Hatred, Smut, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, not so one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartof_paper/pseuds/heartof_paper
Summary: When attraction becomes infatuation, Tweek finds it hard to resist the temptation of submitting to sexual desire.





	1. Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke while I wrote this. Hope it was worth it

Sentiment is something to be feared. An overdose of something that is completely out of your control is fatal in a means that you cannot prevent it. Over Emotionalism can lead to the most Hellish pit of despair that no human could ever imagine.

Tweek fears this the most. Out of everything that should have been impossible that had occurred in the quaint and cold mountain town, his own heart holds the medal for the most formidable. The Underpants Gnomes he once feared only seem like a child’s nightmare, comparable to the boogieman beneath kids’ beds. What he fears now can’t be driven away by falsely prescribed _Monster-Away Spray_ that ended up being only water, or locks on his underwear drawer.

It was at this moment he hated the cause for his fear, hands gripped at the wooden seat of the pew, fingers swimming in their excrement. He was sweating like a pregnant nun at confession, an inappropriate joke considering where he was. Stood on the pulpit, the soul that was to blame for the ache in his heart, the main reason Tweek’s fear became to fester. The man responsible for making him feel like a demon about to combust for being in a house of the Lord. Appearing before the people gathered for the weekly Mass, mouth gaping like a fish, but only because Tweek wasn’t concentrating on the words he had heard repeated to him for years.

_“May almighty God bless you, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”_

Tweek really should be paying attention, if not for the respect of communion, then to hear the voice of the man that fills him with temptation. The kind of temptation that makes him feel guilty to even be here, but God knows he needs it.

“Amen.”

This was the part that Tweek dreaded but also looked forward to the most. The end; where he can escape the pressure of the holy air and echoing voice of his heartache’s catalyst. But that also meant he had to leave and wait another week to see the Pastor again. Granted, he could see him any time of the week, the church was open to the public during the day, but it wasn’t guaranteed that Father Tucker – or Father Craig, he was quite adamant that he didn’t care how he was addressed – was going to be there. 

“Go forth, the Mass is ended.”

Almost monotonously, Tweek replied in chorus with the others, “thanks be to God.”

As was routine, the people stood, conversations littered between families across the pews. Tweek remained seated, his finger flexed with a strength that he himself could not fight, so his hand remained gripped onto the seat until his grip eased so he could finally leave. But he didn’t move. He stayed seated and watched as families and individuals walked past and out to live out the rest of their day.

He could feel each second pass with the twitch of his fingers. He just sat there and counted how many times his fingers twitched, too preoccupied with the frivolous activity that he forgot that he was still seated in the church. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine, brought on by embarrassment at the fact that he has sat alone and completely devoid of thoughts for what he could guess was eleven minutes given by the six-hundred and sixty-two twitches his fingers had made. It was when he heard a gentle thud that he realised what he had been doing.

His eyes flew up to look at the front of the church, eyes reflexively growing larger. His breath immediately got caught in his throat at the sight of the pastor. More specifically, the pastor that was the cause for most of his problems. The reason why he couldn’t move from _this_ _goddamn seat._ And still, he hadn’t loved the feeling any less. It hurts, yes, because he knows there is no use, but when the man gives those little smiles that are meant just for _him_ , he can’t help but relish in the feeling that he was special.

At that moment, he watched Pastor Craig walking away from the door that he must have exited. In his hands he held a white vase filled with marigold flowers. He walked quite slowly towards the confession booth, face relaxed as if he was focused on one thing, not worrying about anyone seeing him. Tweek watched him intently, focusing on his facial features, noticing that Craig’s mouth twitches at the corners. Tweek found it mesmerising. That this man had a tick just like himself. Though, it was very small, and probably wouldn’t pick up on it unless you focused on his face.

Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, you could tell Tweek wasn’t expected to be caught staring, but you can’t control fate, no matter how hard you try. Before placing the vase of marigolds on the small table next to the confession booth, Pastor Tucker turned his head to the side, eyes caught on Tweek’s squinted features. Tweek noticed the hint of surprise on Craig’s features before he reflected the same surprise. Tweek could see the slow and subtle separation of the Pastor’s lips before he bolted out of the chair, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed out of the church as fast as he could without running, not waiting to hear what Craig had to say.

When he heard the church doors close behind him he leaned against them, taking in deep shuddering breaths, palms pressed to his face. His lips trembled as he repeated the word ‘ _why?_ ’ like a mantra. His legs were numb but at the same time he could feel the pain of trying to hold up his body when it feels like his muscles are about to deteriorate. He smacked his head against the door at every uttering of breath that carried his voice.

Amidst his pitiful mutterings, the left door of the double-door entry opened. Pastor Craig stepped out, head turning as he looked around, eyes falling on Tweek only a moment later.

“Tweek?” He mused, eyes catching the fearful widening of the blond’s eyes and hitch in breathing, “what’s wrong?”

The concern in the pastor’s voice juxtaposed the distance in his eyes as he examined the wreck of a human Tweek was where he stood before him. His heart raced to the rhythm of his mind, the thoughts and ideals bouncing around creating a backdrop to the humming in his throat. Tweek almost choked trying to swallow the saliva that seemed to flood his mouth without pause.

A whine escaped him before he uttered a yelping, “p-pastor! I didn’t mean to --argh!-- stick around, I just got--got lost inside myself and… uh.”

The ramblings drew to a close leaving a lingering silence before Craig placed his hand on Tweek’s shoulder, causing the blond to look up at the eyes that he never stopped trying to read. The silence of a cliff-edge overhanging a still ocean, always the same image Tweek saw in his eyes. It was so distressing; he always had the urge to cry when he saw himself standing at the cliff’s edge of the Pastor’s eyes. He willed his gaze to the chin of his torturer to avoid any heavy palpitations of his heart that just may cause him to break.

“Tweek, the Church is God’s 7-11, open to anyone at anytime. Don’t feel as if you’ve overstepped, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want here.”

Of course, the guilt in his stomach gurgled as his mind raced with the feeling of disgust, reminding himself that that’s not what he was apologising for.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Th-thank you, Pastor Craig,” and as Tweek looked up he saw a glimpse of a smile crashing through his cheeks, causing his eyes to squint as if he had never done it before. Tweek believed he hadn’t. When had he ever see Craig smile at a sermon or at any public gathering? No. He had only ever smiled here, like this, when it was only the two of them.

“Cr-”

Curiosity picked at Craig’s face as he urged him to continue, “what?”

“Nothing. See you --gah-- later.”

He had almost said too much. Though was it really enough?

* * *

The sheets stuck to his skin like the hair to his forehead. Eyes crinkled shut, he fought the urge to release whatever nonsense would come from his mouth. The battle was fruitless when it was against the presence of a body lingering on top of him. The sensation of hot breath overflowing across his neck was not something he could get out of his head. Clawing at his bed was his only way to resist the urge of his hands to travel downwards. His legs danced under the sheets, getting any sort of stimulation he could with just his thighs. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel as guilty if it wasn’t with his hand. The hand that has shaken the hand of the man that lingered over Tweek’s body in his mind. He was so sinful. So very sinful that Tweek enjoyed it. Being so disrespectful of the Lord’s wishes just made him all that more turned on. When his back arched and his head rolled backwards he was filled with the image of himself combusting when he entered the church come next week. Was it really such a bad thing? If what he was doing was a sin, they why make it feel so good?

“Because temptation is our burden to bear, only the strongest men deserve life.” The breath that came with the drawl of Craig’s chest-deep voice passed over his neck and ear, causing a shiver to run up his whole body. Tweek had to drag his hands back from when they reached further down. The convulsions of his body rocked up against the hot skin of the body that confined him to the bed. Of the man that kissed his neck but leaving nothing behind. There was no way he could if he wasn’t there in the first place.

A whine escaped his lips causing Tweek to curse at himself. He wasn’t meant to vocalise what was happening, the hysteria he had fallen victim to. The anxiety, insomnia and sexual drive that had been increasing since the first time he stepped into that church. He had fallen victim to Man’s fiercest foe and the mightiest sin. Although, there was no turning back.

“Exactly,” Craig purred as his hand reached over to grab Tweek’s that was almost embedded in the cotton of his sheet. “It’s too late for redemption.” Tweek groaned as his hand was pried from his bed and taken down towards the neglected member that he so desperately tried to avoid. When his hand made contact he couldn’t go back. He was too far gone to ever see the light of salvation. He was sure to remember to say his goodbyes tomorrow because his time on earth was coming to a close but it was oh so worth it. With each stroke and gasping breath he heard the urgings of Craig whispering deeply, in a voice he had never heard before. With Tweek’s eyes closed it almost felt as if it were real. As if it was really Craig looking after him with encouraging touches and gentle utterings. He was never going to get that out of his head, but he didn’t really want to.

The noises were getting louder, more desperate as each tug of his dick became stronger and faster. Oh what he would give to have this last forever, but he was a lonely man with not much to offer. Maybe, he could have just enough to give to the man that rode him and continued to do so and will until it was time for release. Then the shame kicked in and his moan was gurgled to an abrupt stop. It was near his release and when he just started to hate himself he was drenched with the product of his bed-ridden adventure. The disgust he felt washed away any imaginations he had, including Craig who never got to congratulate him.

Tweek forced himself to the shower where he flicked it to cold and let the water attempt to wash away the dirtiness of what just went down. He stood under the stream as he thought about how he was going to be able to see Craig next week. The guilt was there, no doubt. Though he couldn’t say that he wouldn’t do it again. The sensation was worth the aftermath. He just hoped he could be forgiven.

* * *

Come Tuesday he was a wreck outside the church doors. He took the time the day before to consider the actions he needed to receive penance for his extremely sinful wrongdoings he committed the night before. His knees were bruised from how long he kneeled at his bedside, his ritual of prayer almost lasting the whole day. He took the night to persuade himself to bring himself to the church to confess his sins and hopefully be given absolution.

He just hoped confession was available today.

More so he hoped that Craig wasn’t tending to the church at this moment.

Maybe that would be his punishment, considering it was suitable enough and Tweek knows God can be cruel.

Or maybe Lucifer corrupted him. Who would know?

Behind the doors were empty rows of pews. Tweek was alone. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or terrible thing. Maybe good so then no one could see him burst into flames. Terrible because he was the only one receiving judgement. He should have put another shot in his coffee this morning.

Tweek saw no sign of a priest so he took his place at a pew, becoming restless as he kneeled down, placing his shins on the rest on the floor to give his knees a break. The sweat started to pour again and it was at this point he started getting terrified at the thought. Tweek would often sweat, his nerves didn’t help him, those lingering thoughts he would have didn’t help to quell it either. He just needed the priest to hurry and show himself so he could finally confess.

Exiting a room in all his unearthly glory, blue chullo pulled as far over his head as it could manage, he was none the wiser to the unraveling mess that sat alone in the church. It was pattering footsteps that alerted him to the presence of a man. Tweek was frantic. He was afraid but he knew that to be forgiven, he must ask for it first from a priest, so, swallowing his anxiety which felt like a packet of razor blades, he asked Craig if he could confess. 

Tied with his response, Craig led Tweek to the confession booth where they both sat in their compartments respectively. Tweek managed to breathe in a gulp of stale air before Craig set the confession process in motion.

“It’s okay to begin, I’m listening,” Craig encouraged which only fueled Tweek’s regret more, the guilt overwhelming, he desperately needed absolution. 

With a shuddery voice and a sign of the cross, Tweek spoke, “in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was --nng-- two years ago.” What he had confessed to back then was merely a freckle against what he had done just two days ago. He wished it was only as bad as stealing coffee beans from his father’s shop. He never felt guilty about doing it, but in order to be purified he had to confess that he was. The priest had told him to pay back his father but he never did. The reason he stole it in the first place was because his income was down the drain, he couldn’t afford to spend money on coffee but his caffeine dependence was making it hard for him to concentrate, stealing from his father’s coffee shop was pretty much the only option he had, besides, that bastard was the reason why he couldn’t properly function without it. If there’s one thing Tweek believed in it’s karma.

“Dear Lord, I deeply apologise for my sins. I detest what I have done and I beg for forgiveness.” At this point, Tweek had his hand up his other arm’s sleeve, pinching his skin as his heart raced and mind screamed for the words to just pour out of his mouth so he didn’t have to think about it. “I did something absolutely horrid the other day. Gah! S--something I should never have done and it’s been haunting me. Haunting me so much I can’t --grr-- sleep! I can’t eat. I’ve only had coffee and I know th--that twenty-six cups without any --hng-- food is really bad. So bad, but I just feel so awful! I am so sorry my God, I can only hope you can grant me forgiveness.

“P--pastor, I must apologise to --agh!-- you as well. My emotions, they just get so out of control! I can’t help it, they just get to be too much and they hurt. I’ve never felt so scared in my life and I’ve been h--haunted by paranoia since I was a child. Argh! My--my feelings overwhelmed me and…”

He wasn’t sure if he should say it. Or if he even could. His throat constricted and it hurt to move his jaw and tongue. Craig was right next to him, listening. He was judging his actions, he knew he was, he had to in order to know what he had to do to make up for his sins. After his confession, Tweek wouldn’t be surprised if his act of penance would be to shovel dirt to create his own grave. Oh God, he hoped not. Though in his ramblings he found truth. The only reason he lost control was because the feelings that surged him was overloading his thoughts. He needed sanctuary from the purge of his own mind. He had tried dealing with it on his own. Dealing with the shrugs, hidden smiles, and dead glances. He couldn’t tell what ran through the pastor’s mind so he let his own fantasies take control to give him relief from the drag of his infatuation over someone who was untouchable.

The moment was right now. He needed an answer once and for all. He was unsure whether the end of the world was imminent because of _those smiles._ Those fucking stupid chuckles and smiles that he never wore unless Tweek was around. They were there, they had to be.

“..Craig… The devil’s grasp overcame me and filled me with temptation. I--I couldn’t help it and I --grr-- committed sexual acts with only myself. I tried my hardest to resist b-but Craig, what could I do? You’ve been plaguing my mind and I--I just can’t stop! My desires are sinful and-- and I can’t help but think that you-”

Tweek was cut off by the door of his partition opening and his mouth was stuck open as he choked on his words. Craig stood there, hand still planted on the door, only slightly disheveled. Tweek knew that he was more rumpled than he let on, but the distress was still evident through his face.

“Crai-”

“Tweek. I know where this is going, you don’t have to continue.”

“But Craig…” Tweek whispered as Craig took his hand from off the door and regained his posture.

“No, Tweek, stop. The sin you have committed is easily redeemable, but I can’t let you continue thinking that there is anything between us. There isn’t. I’m sorry, but you’re nothing more to me than someone of the congregation and an acquaintance. It’s best to let go of whatever fantasy you have going on in your head. I don’t want you to be torn apart by your own heart, I can’t handle the faces of the mourning, but I’m letting you know that there is no point in pursuing anything more with me. I’m sorry. I suggest public service or charity to make up for your sin.”

The blood rushed to his ears as his heart beat soon became the only thing he could hear. Of course. It was no surprise. He'd seen this coming. He had his suspicions that it was all made up in his head, but his traitor of a heart wouldn't accept it and now it's broken him. It was fine though, he would deal with it. Just forget that those stupid smiles ever existed, that's what he had to do. Tweek removed his hand from his sleeve and gripped at his jeans. He was prepared for it, but the rejection hit so fucking hard. He couldn't fathom the pain that came with the belting of denial. Even though they never had something, the infatuation Tweek felt couldn't be anything less than love. He never got to tell him though and that's what hit the most. He almost broke down into tears right in front of Craig after realising he never got to say "I love you" which now won't stop repeating in his mind.

Tweek nodded his head. It was all he could bring himself to do. He stood up from the seat and passed Craig as he exited the confessional.

"I'm sorry," he mustered before heading his way outside of the church. The greenery that welcomed him was a reminder that the world went on and nobody gave a fuck about just one guy. So, he inhaled deeply and set course to the house of a friend from long ago.

When he had made it to the doorstep Tweek had realised his face was sticky with tears and did his best to get rid of the red puffiness. He had to let it go. He couldn't go back to that church, not without the feeling of his heart clawing at his chest and dropping into his stomach. Any church he would look at would just be a reminder of him and Tweek wouldn't be able to cope. Reflecting back on past conversations he'd remembered something an old friend had said.

Tweek knocked on the door and waited patiently but restlessly until it opened in which he was met with the face of someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Tweek? What are you doing here?"

Releasing a shaky breath with resolve he replied, "teach me to be a Buddhist."


	2. Take Me To Church

The regret ran cold through his veins and to his fingertips where he dragged them over the concrete in a perpetual motion. He would like to say that he knew his fingers were cold but honestly he couldn’t feel them. They were pink and scratched from the drag over the rough asphalt, damaged from the amount of use and lack of maintenance. Numb from his hands to ears, his lower body stiff and riddled with that uncomfortable pain that lingers in the background of his mind.

Craig has hung around outside a building he previously never knew existed in this town for several weeks. Just outside. Waiting. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the halo he broke; the sun he shattered; the wings he charred. Then he could spill his apology with his blood on the concrete using the fingertips that has almost lost its final layering of skin. The apology would come paired with the regret that kicked him in the jaw when he watched Tweek leave the church that morning over a month ago.

The late pastor had felt he travelled to Hell and back in the fortnight that followed the confession. In the duration of his life, Craig had visited Hell twice it seemed. And although his first trip was a burning escapade of devilish torture, perhaps a little exaggerated, the second time around was anything but a walk in a park, unless the pavement was covered in upright needles. He had continued to tend to the Church as he had done before but with contempt and the presence of a shadowing cloud that promised the increasing bubbling of hatred and anger. After multiple warnings given by the priest who took him in concerning his outbreaks -- it started with dropping the vase after changing the flowers then escalated to punching the confessional as he passed it and swearing during his sermons -- Craig had decided that the Church couldn’t offer what he needed any longer and felt like a lost soul wandering the wrong land.

He never knew why he lied. Maybe he felt it was the easiest way out than having to accept what he denied for so long. He was taken aback by Tweek’s confession in a way that he did what he could to push him away as to not delve any deeper into what he had begun feeling. He couldn’t accept the happiness he felt when he saw him among the congregation. There was no way he could push aside his duty as a pastor. He vowed to be dedicated to God and only God. He couldn’t become involved with another. But… the time that followed the confession he’d come to realise that he couldn’t be happy with God alone, and if being with Tweek meant betraying his vows then it was worth it. His emotions ran wild and he realised that the Church was not where he was meant to be, so he left, dedicating his time to searching for the man he shut out.

Craig was a person that the people knew but he didn’t know the people, though if he asked they’d tell him what he needed to know. So, after venturing to Tweek Bros and finding out that his parents haven’t contacted him in a couple years he asked around the town if they knew the whereabouts of one Tweek Tweak. After gathering sufficient information he was led to a Temple located on the outskirts of town, one Craig was told to be a Buddhist Temple. His heart ached at the thought of pushing Tweek to the point of losing his Christianity and delving into a whole new faith. It was the last thing he wanted and the demons terrorised his mind when Tweek didn’t show up that Sunday.

It’s been a few weeks since he first started waiting outside the Temple, a few weeks of devising his apology, planning his words to carefully construct his confession. The first week he’d waited holding flowers but couldn’t continue as he no longer could afford to buy more flowers when they wilted. He had to hope his words and sincerity would be enough to be forgiven.

It was when blood just started to appear on the concrete following a path to his fingers when a scruff of sneakers on concrete appeared next to him paired with a sharp intake of breath through teeth.

“C-craig? Wh--” a bell of a voice Craig recognised instantly came from his right, the shake in Tweek’s voice clear. Deep-rooted fear rocked his bones and brought him to his feet, panic rising in his throat.

“Hey, why the rush.” His mind was static.

Tweek was taken aback by the nonchalance that appeared in Craig’s tone, the nonchalance that was nowhere to be found in his body and mind which was stricken to malfunction. “Well-well, uhh, someone said that there was a --nng-- homeless man sitting at the f-front so, I, um, came to ch-check.”

“ _Excuse_ me? These are my best clothes- wait, no, never mind that, I need to talk to you.” Craig pleaded.

The blond’s eyes flickered all around him before settling on the ground beneath his feet. “I don’t know.”

“ _Please?_ ”

_Please. There is so much I need to say; to let you know. Let me do this, I need for you to know just what you do to me.  
_

Tweek’s feet shift across the damaged surface of the pathway before he raised his head to face his fear. _Be your own remedy.  
_

“I don’t know, _Craig._ What I had --grr-- felt in that confession stand was the worst I had felt in years. J-just looking at you hurts and I hate it. I don’t know w-what you could possibly h-have to say to me, at this point it’s just --ack-- cruel showing up here.”

“N-no, Tweek, you don’t understand--”

Tweek groaned, almost at the point of baring his teeth. “What is there to understand? Do you have _any idea_ how I felt? I was depressed. Then I was just full of _anger._ Insatiable anger. Not aimed towards you, no matter how hard I wished it was that simple, but at myself. Angry at how pathetic I am to fall in love with a man who is unavailable at the worst degree. A man _married to God_. I was foolish to think I could ever say ‘I love you’ without consequence.”

The tears falling down his cheeks were undeniable. They created a glistening track that shined in the light of the sun and it felt like the reflection was burning Craig’s eyes, but he knew that wasn’t the cause.

“Tweek, I--”

“You should leave.” It hit like a crack of lightning, jolting his body into rigidness.

“We divorced.”

Tweek’s eyes shot straight into Craig’s own, wide but puzzling. “W-what?”

“I left the Church, Tweek.”

The shake in Tweek’s shoulders spread to the rest of his body, becoming overwhelmed by the convulsions his mind stopped functioning and focused on breathing, resisting the urge to cradle over to instead lean back and open up his chest. A sob he was unable to hold back poured from his quivering lips that threatened to frown as they typically do when a person cried.

“Why… why w-would you do that?” Tweek asked between his heaves for air, eyes blurred by the tears that had fully formed. “Why, Craig?! Why would you leave your faith? The faith that saved you! How could you?!”

A shudder overcame his body as Craig frowned. “Because I made you lose your faith.”

The shock that was shown through Tweek’s eyes was quickly diminished by the furrowing of his brows. “Wha- that’s not an excuse! In the end it was _I_ that decided to leave. _My_ decision which shouldn’t… shouldn’t have any bearing on your life! Nothing at all to do with you…”

A choked sob rose from Craig’s throat, but another one didn’t follow. His hands clenched into fists at his side as his eyes were pressured shut by the force of his brows. “It- I wasn’t completely honest, that time, at your confession.”

Tweek’s hiccups became more vocal as he desperately tried to keep down the whine of his cry. He shook his head and continued to do so as Craig opened his eyes and looked at Tweek, frown deepening in his blotched cheeks.

“No, no, no, no, stop.” Tweek begged.

“Tweek, listen--”

“Please!”

“No, you don’t understand!”

“No, you! Stop it! I can’t hear it! Just fucking-” Tweek growled and shoved Craig backwards, slapping his chest and gripping his shoulders. He kept them in a tight grip, as tight as he could while his body convulsed from his cries. He hung his head in a way that his hair pressed against Craig’s chest.

"You can’t do this to me. Any h-hope I might have will only be diminished. Again. Just like last time! It can’t happen again! You can’t--”

“ _I love you!_ ” Craig yelled.

Tweek stiffened, Craig could feel it. Slowly, Tweek brought his head up, eyes perfect circles and mouth agape. “What?” he said, exasperated.

“At least, I like you in a way that I would ditch my religion just to be with you. To be happy, which I believe I can be if I can be with you?”

Craig’s hopeful smile was a blessing worth all the hardships Tweek had to face to get to this moment. He was stunned into a silence and a state in which his body was unable to move but was eventually able to move his head up and down, the corners of his lips slowly curving up.

The hopeful smile that was on Craig’s face turned into a smile of pure joy as he placed his hands on Tweek’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing circles even though they were still sticky from the tears. And in the spur of the moment, Craig placed a chaste kiss on Tweek’s forehead, prompting a sweet chuckle.

Craig hummed.

“Sweet Jesus, I’m on fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 'Be your own remedy' is reference to the beginning of Losing My Religion, where it talks about remedies for fears such as Monster-Away Spray, and Tweek is telling himself that the only thing that can defeat his fear is himself, so it's a little nod to the beginning of this whole mess.  
> 2\. dnjdnjdnac THANK YOU. I didn't expect such attention and it's thanks to you guys that this ending came to be. I hope it's a sufficient ending after that angst or whatnot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :) and all my thanks to the darling Midding_Rain for helping me not sound like an old man like Wordsworth or Blake


End file.
